In order to satisfy the constantly changing demands of users and markets, there are now more and more applications available that allow users to customize corresponding modules, such as the corresponding graphical user interface (GUI) resource in the program, such that the user can choose to make a replacement with the skin he/she prefers or with the corresponding functional control, and can choose to delete the functions not needed, etc. This makes the application fully serve the user in terms of visual and functional experience, and has at the same time increased the favorability and the sense of usage achievement of the user in relation to the application.
The ability to customize products is the basic function that many applications currently have, and the function allows the user to customize some functions of the product based on need, such as replacing the visual controls, including wallpaper and icons. This function can enhance the sense of participation of the user in relation to the product, and can easily bring into being the emotional resonance of the user with the product. Currently, many products allow the user to add self-defined picture content into the visual interface of the products.
The existing method for replacing the application visual control generally requires selection of a certain option in a fixed list, and triggers the visual control replacement through the corresponding operation. This mode is relatively tedious, and the visual controls that can be selected for replacement are very limited.